


push me up against the wall (don't take it easy)

by ratsauce



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, M/M, Reunion Sex, Rimming, Wall Sex, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-24 10:52:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7505434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratsauce/pseuds/ratsauce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn and Louis see eachother again after a month of Zayn doing promo for his album.</p>
            </blockquote>





	push me up against the wall (don't take it easy)

**Author's Note:**

> Yayyyyyyy. Send me a message on my [tumblr](http://dissocihate.tumblr.com/askbox) if you want me to write summat for you bc i'm bored as shit

There's soft rap music coming from the room in the back of the house that Zayn refers to as his studio when Louis walks into the house. He almost changes his mind because he knows that Zayn only gets few opportunities to do his art, but he continues walking anyway, knowing that they get even less opportunities to be with each other and he's not letting this one pass him.

He doesn't bother to knock on the door before he enters, slipping in quietly. The room is very bright, making Louis squint his eyes against the light. Where Zayn's back is turned to him, he can see how he's hunched over the desk in the corner of the room, head bobbing to the song he's listening to. The muscles in his shoulders flex as he glides his pencil across the page, his free hand combing through his hair and pushing it back off his forehead. There's a lot of papers scattered around him and they make Louis stay where he is, afraid of stepping on any of them.

Zayn's voice startles him. "You wearing shoes?"

Louis clears his throat. "Um, yeah."

"Take them off," Zayn says, lifting his head up and looking over his shoulder at him, "then come over here."

There's something in Zayn's voice that makes Louis toe his shoes off quickly, padding over to where he is. He gets a closer look at the sketches on the floor as he goes, and even if they're mostly silhouettes, they're very pretty.

"Hi." Louis says once he's standing above Zayn. Zayn drops his pencil and spins his chair around. He looks up at Louis with a breathtaking smile, standing up and pulling Louis into his arms.

"Hi," Zayn sighs, pressing his face into Louis' neck. "Fuck, I missed you."

Louis closes his eyes and presses closer to Zayn's body, trying to keep himself from crying like a child. "I missed you too."

Neither of them seem to want to let go but Louis' the one that pulls back first. He's trying to find something witty to say to make the moment lighter but he can't think of anything outside of how good Zayn looks, light stubble dusting his cheeks and his eyes bright. Louis has missed him very much.

And Zayn's looking at him with this awed expression and Louis' finding it a bit hard to breathe, so he looks down at Zayn's cluttered desk at what he was drawing. The first thing he notices is a pair of thick thighs parted with a flower coming from between them. It's in detail and coloured, unlike the ones on the floor. Next to it is a pair of blue eyes done in what look like watercolour and he automatically knows that they're his own. Underneath that is another silhouette of someone on their knees, hands clasped behind their back. They're all gorgeous, and Louis is amazed that Zayn did them.

He knows that Zayn knows what he's looking at, and he fights the blush threatening to rise on his cheeks.

"They're all you," Zayn says suddenly, stepping back a bit and watching him intently.

Louis' eyes widen as he looks around the room. "All of them?" he asks incredulously, his voice gone higher, and Zayn laughs.

"Like I said: I missed you." 

Louis' back on him in a second, grabbing his face in his hands and pressing their lips together. Zayn moans, eyes slipping shut as he melts into it. His skin is warm beneath Louis' fingers and it makes him shudder.

"Hey, hey. Bloody fuck, mate, calm down." Zayn mumbles, but he's not serious because he's kissing back just as desperately, bringing his hands up to grasp Louis' waist.

Louis feels ravenous, he doesn't know why, and he wants- no, needs, Zayn to take him, right now. He hasn't seen him in a month now, hasn't been able to call as much as he'd like because Zayn is always around someone who _can't know_ about them because they have an appearance to keep up. No one knew where Louis was going, not even the other lads. It was that sudden, on an impulse, after he saw a video of one of Zayn's recent performances. Now, after an eighteen hour flight, he's here, and he wants Zayn to pin him down and wreck him.

And he knows Zayn can tell by the way he's moving, hands roaming all over and pathetic whimpers being ripped from his throat every time Zayn bites his bottom lip or licks into his mouth.

"Babe, seriously. Calm down." Zayn says again, this time attempting to pull back.

Louis follows his lips, moaning, "I can't. I need you to fuck me. Right here."

"Shit," Zayn growls, but still pulls back. "Lou, we can take our time. We have the week."

Louis knows as much, but he wants Zayn as close as he can possible be right now, and he says exactly that. He doesn't get like this very often, but they both know that when he does, he's near insatiable. 

"Fuck, okay." Zayn groans, but Louis is already working on getting his own shirt off, almost ripping it in his haste. He drags his joggers and pants down his legs and kicks them off, reaching out for him. Their lips meet again and Louis' embarrassed by the sound he makes when their bare chests touch. 

"Fuck, babe, you're so hot when you get like this." Zayn mumbles, reaching down to Louis' bum and squeezing. When his finger slips between his cheeks, Louis pushes back without thinking, and Zayn growls deep in his chest when he finds the slick skin there. "You prepped?"

"Yeah, on the plane." Louis moans, craning his neck and allowing Zayn to litter biting kisses along the column of his throat. "I was calling you but you wouldn't pick up."

"Shit, sorry. I was busy and I-" Zayn says between kisses, and Louis groans.

"Don't apologise. Just fuck me."

Zayn grabs him below his bum and hoists him up, stumbling a bit as Louis wraps his legs around his waist. Louis curses when his bare cock rubs up against Zayn's clothed one but he rocks forward again, holding onto Zayn's shoulders tightly as he walks to a wall, pressing Louis' back to it when he's close enough. 

Zayn reaches down to pull himself out his shorts. "Don't you think I should prep you again first?" he asks, but the wet sound of Zayn stroking himself fills Louis ears and he whines.

"Fuck me," Louis says again, digging his nails into Zayn's shoulders. Zayn huffs, leaning forward and kissing him as he pushes in slowly. He stops him when Louis starts bearing down in an attempt at forcing his cock deeper, trying not to hurt him.

"Sod off," Louis attempts at growling out, but his voice has gone much higher and it's not as threatening as he wants it to be. He doesn't get time to dwell on it as Zayn bottoms out, breathing out against his lips. Louis' jaw drops open and he squeezes his eyes shut because he can feel Zayn everywhere and maybe he should've let him prep him again. Zayn senses Louis' discomfort but doesn't comment on it, instead stilling his hips and waiting for Louis to relax.

Louis starts rocking down eventually and Zayn lets him, meeting him with short thrusts that keep him pressed against Louis' prostate. Zayn brings a hand up, placing it on the wall beside Louis' head as he deepens his thrusts, moving his lips to Louis' neck and biting roughly.

"Zayn," Louis whimpers, arching his back off the wall, and Zayn's right there, his chest pressed right up against his. Louis realises that he's not breathing and gasps raggedly, fucking down on Zayn's cock when he goes back to the shallow thrusts. He feels overwhelmed, finally being with Zayn after so long. So many nights of waking up in his room and ready to call out for him until he realises that he's continents away from him. So many missed calls because of time zones. He had missed him _so_ much.

He feels the tears welling in his eyes again but he attributes it to the feel of Zayn's lips and teeth marking him. His dick is hard and straining against his stomach, bobbing with every one of Zayn's thrusts, and Louis takes himself into his hand, stroking slowly. 

 Just as they both get into an even rhythm, Zayn curses.

"Hold on," he mutters, pulling out. He eases Louis down so he's standing before turning him so his chest is pressed to the wall instead, then he pastes himself to his back. Louis pushes his bum back as Zayn eases back into him, both of them cursing loudly. Zayn starts fucking him quickly, hitting Louis' prostate with shocking accuracy that almost makes Louis' knees buckle.

"Fuck, oh fuck." Louis rasps, pressing his palms flat against the wall and rolling his hips as best as he can. He's whining, he knows, but he can't help it. Zayn is obviously chasing his own release at this point, grunting loudly, but he's still managing to fuck little whimpers out of him.

Louis drops a hand to his cock and starts stroking again, needing to come. Arousal curls from the pit of his stomach and spirals, and he only has a moment to warn Zayn before his cock jerks in his hand and he's coming with shout. Zayn groans as Louis clenches around him, stilling momentarily before he's coming too, his hips bucking as he empties himself inside of Louis.

Louis turns his head, seeking out Zayn's lips blindly. He finds them and kisses him deeply, his hips still moving against Zayn's as they ride out their orgasms. Zayn grabs his hand on the wall and links their fingers.

They're so many words they could both say, but they don't feel the need to right now because like Zayn said, they have time. They've been doing this for so long now, spending months apart and only getting weeks at a time to make up for it, that even though it hurts like crazy, they've gotten used to it. They've gotten used to running around just to see each other and hiding from paparazzi and management teams and even bandmates or friends. 

Zayn pulls out with a small sigh, and Louis winces. "You okay?" Zayn asks, letting go of Louis' hand as they pull away from each other. Louis hums and turns to face him, cringing a bit when he feels himself leaking.

"'m a bit sore, to be honest." he says, pecking Zayn once on the lips. "Would feel better if you ate me out."

Zayn smiles like he thinks Louis' joking, but when Louis doesn't smile back, Zayn groans and lowers himself to his knees quickly. Louis laughs as he throws his leg over his shoulder, biting his lip and waggling his eyebrows as he looks up. Zayn hides his own smile as he kisses the inside of Louis' thigh, still staring up at him. Louis loses his breath again looking into his eyes- he always does, but this time it's accompanied by his soft lips brushing close to his entrance.

The first flick of his tongue makes Louis gasp from how sensitive he is, but he really is sore and he hates the feeling of Zayn's cum leaking out of him the way it is. Zayn takes note and licks at him carefully without the intention of getting him worked up, dipping inside of him and lapping up his own cum. 

When Louis' clean enough, Zayn presses a kiss to his entrance then stands. Louis smiles. "I love you. So much." he says, pecking him on the lips again. 

"Love you too." Zayn hums, kissing back. "Now come on, Tommo. Let's get to bed."

\--

Louis wakes up wrapped in sheets that smell like Zayn and he doesn't want to move, but he does when he reaches out for Zayn and doesn't find him. He looks around and finds Zayn's naked form tucked away in a chair at the side of the bed, a pencil behind one ear, a crayon behind the other, and another pencil in his hand. He taps the sketch pad with it before looking up, and when he sees that Louis' woken up, he smiles.

"Hi." Louis greets him, and his voice is all raspy and Zayn starts grinning. 

"Hi babe." he greets, getting up and coming back over to the bed. Louis throws the sheets off and opens his arms, allowing Zayn to crawl on him and kiss him. Louis has fucking missed waking up in Zayn's bed, hugging him, throwing bits of scrambled egg at him from across the table, _kissing_ him, and Louis finds himself tearing up again.

Zayn pulls back and his eyes are so bright. He reaches for the drawing book and gives it to Louis. Again, it's just a sketch, but this one is a silhouette on a bed of roses with some of the petals covering them. The only coloured part are the eyes even though they aren't even drawn in detail. They're a bright blue, like his, and this time he can't help it when the tears start flowing. Zayn already knows this is how they get the morning after they've been reunited after a long while and he just hugs Louis close to his chest.

"I love you." Louis says, pressing kisses all over Zayn's face, and Zayn laughs.

"I know."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> It's not very long because I realised that I've been writing all these dark stories but hopefully you won't hate it??? I haven't written in almost a year at least idk


End file.
